


That zig zag shooting through my heart (that zig zag hit me like a dart)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Drabble, M/M, Rimming, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis says the 'L' word while he and Niall are fucking, and Niall takes it better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That zig zag shooting through my heart (that zig zag hit me like a dart)

**Author's Note:**

> God forgive me, but I have no clue what this is. Title from Lightening by Little Mix.

"Niall, baby, _please_." Louis begs, toes curling as Niall licks into him, fingers digging into Louis's arse cheeks. He's on his belly on Niall's bed with his thighs spread wide and his hands tight around the headboard above him. "I'm so close, Niall, wanna come."

They've been doing this for months now, fucking around, all friends-with-benefits or whatever, and Louis doesn't think he ever wants to stop, not when he's got Niall's mouth on his arse, licking him open.

"Niall, _please_."

Niall hums and it sends shocks of sensation through Louis's body. He's _so close_.

Niall pulls back for only a second, to get two fingers inside Louis and stretch them apart, and it pushes Louis over the edge. He comes so hard his entire body spasms with it, heat blooming under his skin.

Niall climbs up Louis's body and lies over him, grinding his cock between Louis's cheeks before reaching down to position the head at Louis's hole, pushing in.

Louis arches his back and whines, and Niall nuzzles his face into Louis's neck, licking over the bruise he'd put there the night before, when they'd sneaked away for a quickly in the bathroom of a nightclub. "Niall, please."

He's oversensitive, but it only makes the pleasure that much stronger, singing through his veins like electricity.

"So tight, Lou." Niall moans into Louis's skin, curling his hands around Louis's sides, just above his lowest rib. "Love it when you're like this. So desperate."

Louis whimpers and turns his head to catch Niall's lips, moaning into his mouth as Niall's grinds his cock into him.

"So desperate for my cock." Niall pulls out of Louis and he whimpers. "S'alright, baby, just changing the position."

Louis follows Niall, let's him turn them both on their backs, Louis half hanging off his chest. Niall hitches one of Louis's legs over his hip, laying on his side, and slides his cock back into Louis before leaning down for a kiss. They can snog better at this angle, and Niall takes advantage of it, fucking into Louis slow and deep.

Louis's only just come, but he's so _close_ , can feel it deep in his belly, right where the head of Niall's cock is hitting on every inwards thrust. "Niall, Niall, please, gonna come."

Niall's letting out these short little huffed moans into Louis's ear every time he fucks into Louis, or Louis squeezes around him, and Louis reckons they're probably the best sound in the world.

Louis whimpers as Niall bites another bruise into his neck, reaching down to curl his fist around his cock, squeezing it and tugging it.

"So good, Lou." Niall hums, tilting Louis's head again and pressing their mouths together. "Gonna come for me? Come soon?"

Louis nods, letting his head fall back against Niall's shoulder as Niall wraps his hand around Louis's on his cock, jerking him harder than Louis had before.

"God, Niall, _please_." Louis let's go of his cock to wrap his hand around Niall's wrist as he continues jerking him off. He's fucking into Louis harder now, bringing Louis closer to the edge. "God, I love your cock, love how you fuck me. Love _you_."

Niall moans and comes, biting into Louis's neck hard so Louis follows, spurting over Niall's hand.

They're still coming down when Niall turns Louis's head to kiss him. "Did you mean it?"

Louis nods, kissing him again, curling his fingers between Niall's, now resting against his hip. "A little bit."

Niall snorts. "Whatever. You love me, I'm great." Niall gives Louis a wrinkly eyed smile and runs his fingers through Louis's hair with his free hand. "I don't mind you either."

"Arsehole."


End file.
